


One-Shots

by Otaku_Wizard



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Explosions, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Wizard/pseuds/Otaku_Wizard
Summary: Is this inspired by Sonic? Maybe.Will I get to working on my other fics? Hopefully.Someone give me the braincell please.





	One-Shots

I jumped to the side, narrowly dodging the robotic tendril that flew past me like a rocket. I gritted my teeth as I slid back and crashed into a wall. The doctor smiled, pressing a large red button with obvious glee. I took the chance to launch myself off the wall, soaring in the air as rockets began showering the walls around me. Each and every attack was getting closer and closer. I could feel my heart racing as the doctor’s voice rang out from the giant mechanical beast.  
“Are you so sure you’re going to win now? Do you really think you can beat me?”  
I forced a smirk of my own, knowing that if I showed arrogance, he might be baited into a stupid decision.  
“I’ve done it before! I’ll do it again!”  
The doctor didn’t take kindly to that, his voice ringing out in a scream. I could almost feel his spit.  
“You took away my dream! Now I take away everything you hold dear!”  
The sound of bullets ricocheting off the metallic walls rang out before I could even think of a retort. Shit. I wouldn’t last long like this, and I didn’t have enough power to do anything. The only way I could finish this would be to defeat the doctor or to… That was it!  
If I could get to the heart of this place, I could finish it!  
I jumped back and forth in the room, knowing he would keep his aim locked on me, and lured his canonfire to one of the doors, blowing it wide open. I sprinted down the halls, frantically looking around. The doctor probably had more weapons all over this place to use, and it would be a thousand times more dangerous now that he knew I was here...  
I spotted the reactor room, jumping in. I didn’t expect that he would already be here, a large mechanical eye staring at me, the doctor himself serving as the iris. He rubbed his hands together, large metal walls rising to cover the core of the ship. I continued dodging the bullet rain, sweat dripping down my body. I’d gone through the defenses of the ship, wearing me out, but he obviously had more in stock than I was prepared to deal with. Spikes raised out of the ground, forcing me to the walls. I ran on them, the rhythmic tapping of my shoes on the metal my only reassurance. I had to win this. If I didn’t, the world would be destroyed. I leapt from the wall, my body crashing into the giant eye. The doctor stumbled back, he obviously hadn’t expected that. I jumped back to the wall before repeating myself, crashing into the eye as the glass shattered, sending bits and pieces into my skin. I landed, disregarding the amount of pain I was in. The doctor was already out the back door before I had a chance to even look up. Glancing back to the core, the walls were down. I took the chance to take a running jump and crash into the large battery, smiling at red lights and a siren began blaring over the speakers. Yes! I took no chances, immediately going out into the halls and making my way towards the large airlock. That’s when I heard something concerning.  
“Self destruct initiated.”  
Panicking time. If I didn’t make it to that airlock, I would be blown to bits. I forced myself to run even faster, my legs burning. But I could feel the heat nipping at my heels as the sound of explosions bursted into my ears. I didn’t exactly know what I would do once I jumped out the airlock, but I didn’t really care about that right now.  
That was my last thought before I reached the large metallic door, pulled it open, and jumped out into the empty void of space.  
And began slowly falling.


End file.
